Camera Shy
うしサイヤマン! に !? |Rōmaji title =Ayaushi Saiyaman! Gekisha ni Goyōjin!? |Literal title =You're in Danger, Saiyaman! Guard Yourself Against a Perfectly Timed Photo?! |Number = 209 |Saga = Great Saiyaman Saga |Airdate = December 8, 1993 |English Airdate = September 27, 2001 |Manga = The Preliminaries Begin |Previous = Gather for the Tournament |Next = The World Tournament }} うしサイヤマン! に !?|Ayaushi Saiyaman! Gekisha ni Goyōjin!?|lit. "You're in Danger, Saiyaman! Guard Yourself Against a Perfectly Timed Photo?!"}} is the tenth and final episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundred ninth overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 8, 1993. Its original American airdate was September 27, 2001. Summary Sharpner shows his affections towards Videl however she shows no interest in return. Later on he catches Videl with the Great Saiyaman and becomes jealous of him and frustrated over not knowing his real identity. Sharpener then vows to find out who he is and tries to get a picture of the Great Saiyaman unmasked. Several attempts to do this are foiled, such as spraying water in Gohan's face, forcing him to take off his glasses, and trying to pull Gohan's glasses off himself, but he is eventually able to get a picture of him without his glasses on thanks to the help of an unnamed boy. However, Piccolo destroys all the cameras in the area, including Sharpner's. Meanwhile on the way to the Tournament ground, Goku notices Android 18, surprised by her appearance at first. Krillin soon explains to him that they are actually married and have a child now to which Goku congratulates him. A Punching Machine is used to determine who the sixteen fighters in the tournament will be. Mr. Satan (Hercule), who automatically gets one of those sixteen spots, scores a 137. Goku, Krillin, Android 18, and Piccolo each give it a light tap and get in the 200's of it (Android 18 originally scored a 774 but they told her that the machine is busted). Vegeta does not hold back at all and when he punches the machine, it is destroyed. Thus, all five of them qualify for the tournament. Major Events *Sharpener attempts to reveal the Great Saiyaman's identity, but fails when Piccolo destroys his camera. *The main cast qualify for the tournament finals after reaching high scores on the punching machine. Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Halo *Punching Machine *Champion Belt Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Flight Training" - When Goku, Gohan and Vegeta are eating. Differences from the manga *The scenes with Sharpener are all exclusive to the anime, including his affection for Videl and his jealousy of Great Saiyaman and his attempts to reveal him. In the manga, Sharpener never showed he had any attraction towards Videl and only made a brief appearance at the Tournament. Trivia *The scene where the crowd starts chanting "Go, Satan!" seems to be a recycled and recolored scene from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. *When Sharpner tries to jump on Saiyaman from above, he misses because Gohan bends down and picks up frog Captain Ginyu. *It is revealed by Krillin in this episode that Android 17 and Android 18 were human beings who were turned into androids by Dr. Gero. *When Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Krillin, Android 18, and Piccolo enter the area full of fighters, among the many fighters is an anthropomorphic leopard. *A man who strongly resembles Mercenary Tao is seen standing right behind Goku as all the fighters entering the tournament are being addressed by a tournament staff member before the punching machine is brought out. *Android 18's score on the punching machine, 774, could possibly be a reference to the current year, which the Buu Sagas take place. *Android 18's number drawn for the punching machine is the number 18. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 209 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 209 (BDZ) pt-br:Tenha cuidado, Grande Saiyaman Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z